


Face To Face

by Alezandrite



Series: Broodmare [13]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha Elia Martell, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Omega Jon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alezandrite/pseuds/Alezandrite
Summary: After finding out he is with child Queen Elia demands his presence for tea only to find that they are not so different after all.





	Face To Face

“That omega bastard is here to see you, your Grace.” The baritone voice of the younger Dornish kingsguard, Ser Arthur Dayne, graced Queen Elia Martell Targaryen as the alpha female sat on the balcony of her chambers while the beta male stood only a few steps into the room as if he feared to go any further something about the way he said the words “omega” and “bastard” rubbed her the wrong way. 

“Correct me if I'm wrong, Ser Dayne, but you are Dornish like myself?”

“Everyone knows House Dayne is a staunch supporter of House Martell.”

“Then where do you get off saying the words omega and bastard like they disgust you?!” 

“Your Grace-” 

“Is it not true that your brother, the Lord of Starfall, is an omega? And what about your sister, Allyria, who had a bastard with your cousin Ser Gerold?” 

“It's not the same, my Queen!” 

“Arthur-” 

“The King has dishonored you! House Targaryen has dishonored you! It is one thing for the King to take other women to his bed many husbands have done such but his willingness to crown another woman Queen of Love and Beauty, fight a war for her, and to put his seed inside another has done nothing but drag your good name through the mud!” The Dornish kingsguard practically shouted at the woman forgetting himself and the fact that she was his queen something he's never done in all his years while being in the service of the royal family and it's definitely something his family and House would be ashamed of him.

“Gods-” 

“And if that wasn’t enough he brought that product of dishonor here to King's Landing, legitimized him and gave him the title of Broodmare! If that isn't proof of him setting aside you and your children then I don't know what is?!” 

“Are done with your tantrum?”

“My Queen-” 

“I see you have been spending plenty of time with Oberyn.” 

“Elia-” 

“That is all for now, Ser Arthur, please let my guest in and the next time you see my brother please tell him to stop poisoning my Kingsguard and that you two can be easily replaced.” 

“Yes, my Queen.” 

———

"The Queen will see you now."

"Thank you, Ser Dayne."

"Don't keep the Queen waiting."

"O-of course!" 

Without so much of a second look from Ser Dayne he entered the Queen's chambers of which mesmerized Jon as the omega took in all the reds, oranges and yellows that decorated the room everything from her Majesty's jewels to the silks separating the balcony from the rest of the room were of these three colors never in his life has the youth seen anything more beautiful than this room. 

The Northern youth was too mesmerized by the room that he didn't notice the alpha with dark hair, olive skin and even darker eyes watching him as she sat on the balcony dressed in a yellow dress with the sigil of House Martell embroidered in orange on her chest as her was braided in a Dornish braid like he was some sort of prey.

"Thank you for joining me for tea."

"Y-your Grace!" 

"No need to bow, Jaehaerys, we are family after all."

"Of course, your Grace!" The prince formerly known as Jon Snow replied, of course, he knew that they were family by marriage it was just he figured the Queen would cold to him like Lady Catelyn, his Uncle Brandon's wife, is to him not because of any wrongdoing but simply because he was bastardborn instead of highborn as a Prince should be yet the woman in front of him held no malice towards him.

"Your father may like being called your grace and your majesty but I don't call me Elia." 

"Yes, of course…Elia." 

"Now that the formalities are taken care of let's have tea!"

Seconds after Elia called for the tea a young serving woman, a beta if his nose was right, appeared out of nowhere with a tray that held everything they would need for tea along with small plates full of food to eat while enjoying the tea (little sandwiches, biscuits, scones and the such) seemingly happy to serve them Jon suspected that the woman was loyal to House Martell and had probably been a part of the household to travel with her from Dorne to King's Landing but he has been wrong before. 

Besides moon tea the hot drink wasn't exactly popular in the North his people usually stuck to wine, mead or ale so when the maid poured some into the omegas cup he was mesmerized by reddish tea being poured as the scents of spices and sugars lured him in causing Jon not to wait before taking the first sip which while it did scorch his tongue the flavor of said tea blew his mind never before has he ever drank something so complex yet so delicious.

"I must congratulate you, Jaehaerys, on becoming pregnant after only sleeping with my husband and son once." 

"W-what!?"

"No need to be shocked everyone in King's Landing knows why you were legitimized and brought here. Some were against it and others were for it overall the reaction was better than we expected." 

"How-" The Northern omega asked in utter amazement after having a surprisingly normal conversation albeit a short but nonetheless the fact that an alpha, who are historically known for not being able to share, was seemingly okay with him wiggling his way into her pack. 

"How what?" 

"How are you acting so calm while talking about me sleeping with your husband and son and carrying a babe that will either be your son's child or your husband's child! How are you not climbing over this table to scratch my eyes out right now?!" 

"It's simple really. I have been in your situation before. Not exactly your situation but I know what it's like to have decisions made about your life without even being told, I know what it's like to be dragged from your home only to be told that this new, foreign was your home now and most importantly I know what it's like to be told that your only use is to bare children."


End file.
